


Shower

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, Lime, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Showers, Yaoi, misuse of Preventers' facilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Heero tried not to glance over the short half-wall into the next shower stall... he really did. One should not ogle one's partner's ass in the showers... really, one shouldn't.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Sunhawk's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Heero tried not to glance over the short half-wall into the next shower stall... he really did. One should not ogle one's partner's ass in the showers... really, one shouldn't. But Duo had his back turned. And his arms over his head, stretching that back out in the most delicious manner. And then when he pulled that mane of hair around and began working the shampoo through the strands and those suds began their lazy slide down that back, Heero couldn't help himself... really, he couldn't. That sexy, slippery slide was making him think about what it would feel like to follow that same trail with his tongue. Running down over strong shoulders, following the lovely curve of spine, tracing all the way down to where the firm muscles of that pert little ass created just the right angles to cause those suds to funnel down... oh God... right there. Right where Heero would just about sell his soul to be able to touch.   
  
Those damn, lucky soap bubbles.   
  
Heero tried with all his might to pull his gaze away, to force himself to go back to his own shower, to... in fact, get the hell done so he could get the hell dressed before Duo got the hell done and saw... Heero's little problem. And he'd almost managed it too... the soap had finished its oh so slow slide and Heero had already bitten the inside of his cheek and he was really, really just about to drag his eyes away...   
  
When Duo dropped the soap.   
  
There was the sound of a deep-throated groan that somehow seemed to echo in the locker room and Heero wondered briefly what had made that noise until Duo straightened and turned around to ask, 'Heero? Are you ok?'  
  
Heero jerked his head down and busied himself with looking for his own shampoo bottle... he was sure he'd left it around there somewhere. 'Fine,' somebody said in a rather high falsetto, and Heero felt compelled to clear his throat. 'I'm fine.'  
  
'You sure you weren't hurt or anything?' Duo asked, even as he was tilting his head back into the spray of the water, hands raised to work the shampoo out of his hair. With his eyes closed. Totally facing Heero. Feet spread, body arched under the spray, hair slicked and eyes closed. Not looking. Not able to tell that Heero was... well... at least he wasn't ogling his partner's ass anymore.   
  
There was a term for that incredible expanse of firm stomach but it escaped Heero in that moment. He thought it might have something to do with beer, but that made no sense and my God he was pretty sure you could crack a damn egg on those, 'Abs...' Heero heard himself say out loud and cringed.   
  
'What?' Duo asked, and Heero went back to looking for that damn shampoo bottle just as his partner pulled his head out of the flow of water to look across at him.   
  
'Absolutely,' Heero blurted. 'I am absolutely sure I'm not hurt. Or anything.'   
  
'If you say so, buddy,' Duo muttered with a faint frown. 'Because you sure don't sound so good.'  
  
He would be so much more fine, Heero reflected, if Duo would finish his shower and go get dressed. Or drop the soap and really mean it. But that wasn't very likely, so hoping for dressage was probably the more likely option. But did Duo go get dressed once his hair was washed? No... he just got out his bottle of conditioner. And took that head of hair of his and tossed it forward. Over his head. Bending over at the waist. Making those long legs stretch and... and...   
  
'Oh dear God,' Heero moaned and debated bashing his own head into the shower wall to see if he could maybe short circuit something and possibly get some of that blood supply to leave... uh... there and go somewhere where it might do him some good. He didn't bother when he heard a sharp exclamation from the next shower stall and suddenly Duo was in motion.   
  
'Damn it!' Duo snapped as he headed... oh shit... headed out of his own stall and around the corner. 'I knew you weren't under cover when that explosion went off! Where are you hurt? Let me see!'  
  
Oh, he was going to see all right, of that Heero was certain. Just probably not at all what he was expecting. Heero tried valiantly to cover up his... problem, with the finally located bottle of shampoo and cursed himself for not buying the big economy size. Suddenly, ease of storage in a locker did not seem nearly as important as it once had.   
  
And then Duo was there, still shoving hair out of his face, and looking him over frantically for the imagined wound that Heero suddenly wished he had.   
  
Heero thought about saying a lot of things, but with the object of his obsessive ogling now standing well within reach, that last valiant, morally upstanding blood cell went south with its brethren and the jig... as they say... was up.   
  
'Oh,' Duo said in a small voice. And then, 'Oh!' again, before his tone turned sly. 'Pardon me, man... didn't mean to interrupt a man and his shampoo bottle.'   
  
Heero felt his face heat until he was amazed the water wasn't steaming off of it, and he reflexively jerked the bottle away from... down there, with a glare in Duo's direction. But Duo's grin only widened and Heero hastily put the bottle back, faint cover that it was, as the blush crept down his face and threatened to turn into one of those full body ones. Duo turned to leave the stall, pausing before ducking around the wall, to toss him a wink. 'Nice to see that Iron Man Yuy has a breaking point after all.'  
  
Heero blinked, and blinked again as Duo retrieved his conditioner and gave him a teasing grin before bending back to work.   
  
That time, Heero had no doubt where the sound of a feral growl came from, and he tossed his shampoo bottle over his shoulder before vaulting the damn little half wall.   
  
He'd see just who had the breaking point.   
  
Duo jerked upright at the sudden move, looking shocked for just a second before a pleased... very pleased grin spread across his face. 'Help you with something?'   
  
'You have the bigger stall,' Heero informed him, stalking the few feet it took to bring them almost... nose to nose.  
  
Duo's smile managed to turn smug. 'I wouldn't go that far, Tiger...' he began, but Heero cut him off.   
  
'Need help with that conditioner?' Duo merely smiled and handed the bottle over before slowly turning his back to his partner.   
  
'Could always use a... hand,' he purred as Heero gathered his hair up, sweeping it out of his way and leaning in to swipe a gentle lick across the back of Duo's neck. The lovely pale place, normally always covered by the thick braid. The place, judging from the sound that escaped Duo's lips, that was very sensitive.   
  
'Heero,' he sighed, even as he tilted his head down and arched his body toward Heero's, 'that's not my hair...'  
  
'Funny thing,' Heero smiled, his lips tracking the beginning of that long and delectable path he'd been eyeing earlier. 'That's not conditioner.'  
  
End.


End file.
